


Day 5 - Gay at First Sight

by RegalKn1ght



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bobson is Sucy's pet frog. something i came up with on one of the discord servers i used to be in, F/F, Swearing, feral gay and rich gay, honestly if there's any inaccuracies. please forgive me freiog, i have never worked at a coffee shop and i ain't planning to, just some useless lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalKn1ght/pseuds/RegalKn1ght
Summary: Diana Cavendish stands behind the counter, waiting silently with the beginning arch of her right brow.Those piercing, intelligent eyes once caused Sucy’s stomach to clench in a way that was new and unfamiliar to her, because when Sucy first met Diana she was momentarily stricken with disbelief at the beauty that a person could possess.orSucy works at a coffee shop and Diana becomes a reoccurring customer who always orders the worse possible drinks.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Sucy Manbavaran
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Day 5 - Gay at First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> this is like weeks late, but it's alright, i swear. 
> 
> i don't speak Japanese so, the translation might be a little off and for that i apologize. (non beta reader. any mistakes are mine) 
> 
> enjoy!

That girl comes into the shop again. Sucy can tell because she hears the gentle click of heels against the already washed floor, and then the pointed _ahem._ That grates on her nerves more than the sound of nails on a chalkboard…Sucy loved that sound because it made people around her react in such visceral ways! But oh, the soft noise is always accompanied by the three-beat drum of professionally polished nails, (always a cerulean color that coincidently matches the shade of her eyes,) that tap insistently on the counter. She already feels the beginning of a migraine start to form, stabbing the inside of her brain like pinpricks.

She looks up with a disinterested glaze to her one eye, the other one hidden behind the veil of her mauve hair that she was able to convince her boss to allow her to wear it that way. Diana Cavendish stands behind the counter, waiting silently with the beginning arch of her right brow. Those piercing, intelligent eyes once caused Sucy’s stomach to clench in a way that was new and unfamiliar to her, because when Sucy first met Diana she was momentarily stricken with disbelief at the beauty that a person could contain.

Gay at first sight, is what her roommate would later explain to her, through a second piece of their shared bacon and mushroom pizza. Sucy had blanched, shoving the brunette’s shoulder with barely any force while her roommate says through a mouthful of dinner. “Jush shu waish, Chu, shu be challing in chuf in a cwheeks shime!”

“The fuck did you say?” Sucy had mumbled, feeling her appetite diminished as her roommate quickly repeated herself this time after swallowing.

“I said you’ll be falling in love with this girl in weeks’ time, there’s all the signs to a grand rendition of every enemies to lovers trope known to man.”

Sucy scoffed derisively. “Yeah? And I think you’ve been dropped too many times as a child.” She narrowed her eyes at the tv screen where _Hellraiser_ was playing with the volume on low, her roommate was a lot of things: loud, abrasive, had a shit track record of cleaning up her stuff, left her clothes around the floor and never washed the schmuck off the plates, but she worked at the pizza shop around the block and always brought home a box every Friday, and well she could’ve had worse taste in movies.

Her roommate responded by flicking her rolled up straw wrapper at her, the small crumbled up ball smacked her nose and fell onto her lap. Sucy raised her brow, slightly perturbed at the wide grin that crossed the brunette’s face.

“ _Gunshū wa arekuruu!_ She aims and scores! Hell yes, I still got it!” She cupped her hands around her mouth, letting out loud whoops of excitement. Sucy squeezed her eyes shut in irritation, leaning over to flick her finger against the brunette’s forehead.

“Are you ever not annoying, Akko?” She grumbled halfheartedly.

Akko chuckled with a cheeky glint in her eyes before she threw her arm around Sucy’s shoulder and pulled her in close into a side hug. “Nope!”

Sucy had snickered when she pinched at Akko’s hip, causing the brunette to release her with a yelp before the two shared a deep laugh a few seconds afterwards. The rest of the night had went off uneventful as most Friday nights did, the two watched the first three movies in the series, then finished off the remaining slices and Akko had retired early for her morning classes, leaving Sucy to contemplate on what her roommate had said. She didn’t want to, but there wasn’t really anything else to do except sit and stew in her thoughts, since Bobson (her strawberry poison-dart frog,) was fast asleep in his terrarium, and her own classes didn’t start until next Monday.

So, her thoughts quickly had drifted back to earlier that day, particularly when _she_ walked in. It was a slow day at the shop she worked at, which was hard to believe since the wind was extra chilly that day. But Sucy didn’t complain as it gave her ample time in studying through her research journals on organic compounds, her eye silently trailed over the written annotations that she had jotted down earlier, when the _ding_ of the bell on the door alerted her attention to a customer walking inside.

She didn’t pay much attention at first instead flipping to the next page, until she heard a refined, posh voice. “Excuse me?”

Sucy had looked up, jaw slackened at the sight of loose blonde curls that splayed out from being tucked underneath a brown woolen beanie, blue eyes with long lashes framing her eyelids, soft pink lips and a strong and narrow jaw.

There was a sudden weight bearing down on her lungs, like steel high boots pressing down harshly on her chest causing the air inside her to shorten. Her heart had picked up its pace, jumbling about in quick, hasty bursts against her ribcage in uneven intervals. It matched with the speed of the blood in her veins that had quickly shot upwards to spread across her upper chest and cheeks, an unfamiliar warmth enveloping her. Her stomach flipped, fluttered, flopped, it _clenched_ in a way that she never felt before.

Those perfectly shaped lips parted, revealing the hint of teeth straight and white, and her thoughts drifted off toward whether this girl used chapstick or lip gloss more, and what flavor is her favorite? _Probably cherry. She looks like she’d like cherry._

She was jolted out of her reverie when she noticed the movement of the girl’s hand sliding from her coat, a nice tan color, then a palm was resting lightly on the counterspace. Fingers long and slender with nails trimmed neatly and shortly, lesbian nails, Sucy mused with a shiver down her spine. She pushed away any more of her titillating thoughts about her newest customer, forcing herself to focus on her job which meant she had to move her eyes away from this immaculate embodiment of the sun itself.

_God, what the hell is going on with me today._ She swallowed, thankful for the fact that this whole interaction occurred in the span of a few seconds, rather than the minutes that she feared. “Sorry.” She still found herself apologizing, which caused a flicker of surprise to cross the blonde’s pretty face. “What can I get for you?”

Sharp, slanted, blue eyes with the cleanest outline of mascara she had ever seen, finally moved away from hers to scan the menu on the wall above her. Sucy watched as the blonde pursued the options for a few seconds, tendrils of loose curls framing the rosy tint of her cheeks and she noticed how the girl seemed to mouth the words of the items to herself.

_Cute._

The girl’s voice brought her back from her interesting thoughts. “Yes, could I please have a Berry Hibiscus Refresher?”

“Yeah sure.” Sucy punched in the order until the blonde tapped her thumb on the counter, a sheepish tilt to her lips. Understanding that the blonde wanted to expand more on her order, Sucy raised her left brow in an imploring manner.

“My apologies, but could you have it shaken with the berries, but have none in the drink itself?”

_Why._

And just like that her fleeting attraction toward the girl was dashed. Oh the world was cruel wasn’t?

“Sure.” She said through a smile that showed too many teeth, quickly changing the girl’s order with a weary hand. “Name?”

The girl pushed a lock of blonde behind her ear from where her hat had risen up. “Diana.”

Despite her expression not betraying her inner turmoil, she silently wished for her hand to be grinded in the coffee grinder that she used to create this damn order. _Seriously? Would it kill for a pretty girl to have a normal fucking drink? It’s always nine shots of caramel, and hold the whip cream, and keep fucking scooping the ice until it’s perfect. It’s ice. How can it be perfect?_

Even Akko was no better always coming into the shop after her classes or her daily workout, all sweaty and gross, asking for the sweetest concoction known to man. What pissed Sucy off the most is that her roommate would always complain about a stomachache an hour later, when they both knew that the dumbass was lactose intolerant and didn’t have a sweet tooth.

Sucy continued to grumble to herself, swiftly pouring the drink and holding the berries off to the side. Her marker was uncapped and resting precariously on the back counter, she scribbled out _‘Diane’_ to satisfy her ire. And just to get a rise out of the blonde. Hopefully.

After sliding the drink toward the blonde and receiving the cash from the order, she silently watched in anticipation for the blonde to look down at her drink. Diana did after a soft, “thank you,” before a pensive look crossed her face, drawing her thin eyebrows together as she darted her gaze up towards Sucy’s for a few seconds.

“It’s Diana.” She had said carefully, her thumb rubbing across the lid absently. Sucy offered a shrug in response.

“Diana, Diane. Tomato, tomahto. Makes no difference to me.” She replied in her usual dry tone.

The girl had pursed her lips, blue eyes scanning the entirety of her face for something, before the blonde turned on her heel and left the shop without another word. What Sucy wasn’t aware of at the moment was that this would be the grand start to a burgeoning relationship between her and Diana—on the cusp of unadulterated loathing, to the possibility of something softer and sweeter. 

Something like love.


End file.
